


Добрососедские отношения

by fioletova



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fioletova/pseuds/fioletova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: АУ, Дерек - новый сосед Стайлза, приехавший в город совсем недавно. Неловкие попытки Стайлза завоевать его внимание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добрососедские отношения

Неделю назад у Стайлза появился сосед – с этого момента начались все мучения.  
– Я не запомнил его лица, – честно признался Стайлз, – я смотрел на другое.  
Другое завораживало. Стайлз считал, что каждый двадцатилетний парень его поймет.  
– Я не знаю, как его зовут, – сказал Стайлз. – Он представился, но у меня звенело в ушах, потому что я упал с капота.  
В последнее время Стайлз вообще отличался редкой нескоординированностью движений. Сказать по правде, он надеялся, что в один прекрасный момент споткнется и чудесным образом упадет в объятия нового соседа. В мужественные, крепкие объятия… ммм… в объятия, которые грезились ему во сне.  
– Кажется, он меня боится, – вынужден был признать Стайлз неделю спустя. – Он прыгнул через забор и убежал, когда я позвал его к нам на ужин.  
Он до сих пор не мог в это поверить. Но, с другой стороны, прыжок был впечатляющий и открывал такие виды... Виды, прямо попадавшие под определение «другое».  
– Думаешь, у меня есть шанс? – спросил Стайлз у Лидии. Лидия никогда ему не врала. В пятом классе она честно сказала Стайлзу, что никогда и ни за какие деньги не станет с ним встречаться. Да, даже в том случае, если он вдруг окажется Суперменом. Стайлз подозревал, что она просто любила Бэтмена больше.  
– Я схожу с ума! – воскликнул Стайлз. Он пожалел, что всегда стригся очень коротко. От отчаяния ему хотелось рвать волосы на голове, но прическа не позволяла.  
Его новый сосед выходил из дома теперь только по ночам. Стайлз отказывался признавать свою вину.  
– Неужели я такой урод? – спросил он у Дэнни. – Дэнни, ты не находишь меня хоть чуть-чуть привлекательным? Сексуально привлекательным? Скажем, если бы мы остались с тобой вдвоем на необитаемом острове, и прошло бы уже пять лет, а Пятница так и не вышел бы из кустов, то ты признал бы, что я очень даже привлекательный партнер?  
Теперь со Стайлзом не разговаривал не только новый сосед, но и Дэнни. Это было несправедливо.  
– Хорошо, я признаю, что следил за ним в бинокль, но кто сможет меня осудить? – Стайлз развел руками. – И я бы на его месте уж точно не стал бы выть от обиды.  
Он испугался в первый момент, когда услышал этот вой. Ему совсем не хотелось думать, что своими попытками познакомиться он довел нового соседа до сумасшествия.  
– Я выяснил – его зовут Дерек Хейл, – сказал Стайлз еще через пару дней. – У него есть черная куртка, черная машина, думаю, что даже посудомоечная машина у него черная. Скотт, как ты думаешь, у меня будет больше шансов, если я покрашу волосы в черный цвет?  
Стайлз почти готов был признать поражение. Дерек Хейл шарахался от него, словно Стайлз болел очень редкой, смертельной и – главное – крайне заразной болезнью. И уговоры не помогали – Дерек прыгал через забор с такой прытью, будто тренировался на олимпийскую медаль.  
– Кажется, я тоже сошел с ума, – сказал Стайлз. Он сидел у себя в комнате, стены тактично промолчали в ответ на его заявление. – Или это, или Дерек Хейл оборотень. Он оборотень, и он меня сожрет. Я два месяца пытался склеить оборотня.  
Стайлз замолчал и задумался. Очень многое разом стало понятно. Он просто выбрал не ту тактику – если Дерек Хейл оборотень, то и ухаживать за ним нужно не так, как за человеком.  
Преисполненный надежды, Стайлз улыбнулся.  
– Нет, меня не покусали, – сказал он на следующий день. – И это не следы борьбы. И, к сожалению, ко мне даже не приставали с неприличными предложениями. Только Дерек сказал, что если еще хоть раз увидит мою новую красную куртку с капюшоном... То все равно ничего не будет. Но он обещал, что поможет мне починить джип, если я перестану его преследовать.  
Стайлз не соврал. Хотя утаил, что Дерек вжал его в стену и угрожал разорвать горло, если Стайлз не оставит его в покое. Стайлз был сыном шерифа, к угрозам ему было не привыкать.  
– В пятницу я иду в кино, – объявил Стайлз Лидии. Лидия смерила его взглядом. – Дерек Хейл позвал меня в кино! Хорошо, он кивнул, когда я позвал его в кино. Я же говорил, что к нему просто нужен другой подход.  
Стайлз и предположить не мог, что Дерек Хейл три с половиной месяца мужественно страдал и крепился, и отказывал себе в том, что так хотел. Этот парень из дома напротив буквально сводил его с ума, его запах сводил с ума. Но Дерек не намерен был поддаваться. Он знал, что от людей не стоит ждать ничего хорошего.  
– Он меня вынудил, – сказал Дерек, когда его спросили, почему он отказывался, а потом все-таки начал встречаться со Стайлзом. – Он загнал меня в угол, поймал в капкан. У меня не было выбора.  
– О Мой Бог! – воскликнул Стайлз, но не отсел от него. – Ты так говоришь, будто я на тебя охотился! Я даже стрелять не умею!  
Дерек пожал плечами. Мать говорила ему, что охотники бывают разные. Те, что без оружия, зачастую даже опаснее. Родительская мудрость. Дерек, впрочем, совсем не жалел, что тогда не прислушался к ее словам.


End file.
